Oops !
by Lily
Summary: Ken is on a mission, a mission without bugnuks. Youji has Omi and this leaves Kenken miffed. What kinda summary is that ? ^^; Shounen ai, RK, YO


**.: O o p s ! :.****  
**by [Lily][1]

Shounen ai, chunks of RanKen and slices of YoujiOmi****

** **

**- ^ - ^ - ******

** **

** **

**Mission #N3K :** To infiltrate target's area and extract important information regarding confidential subject codenamed NA1N-15S-Y8A of section 0K3N-0K. Target must be left alive at all costs for future interrogation.

**Ninmyu Ryoukai**.

**- ß -**

Darting brown eyes squinted in the dark hallway, searching furtively, on guard for any signs of disclosing movement. From a location unknown, bright fluorescent rays bounced into the passage, making it easier for him to perceive the shadowy objects lining the way. He followed the direction of the light, hoping to complete the one-man mission as soon as possible.

Moving stealthily, a sleek graceful Siberian in motion, his feet padded silently forward on the carpeted floor. Shaking fists clenched and unclenched, unused to the somewhat comforting presence of his absent bugnuks.

Soft sounds floated from the illuminated place to his ears. Straining, Ken could distinguish the characteristic tapping sounds of fingers coming into contact with plastic keyboard keys. Glancing around once again to check for suspicious moving things, he crept towards the noise.

A dark silhouette stared intently at the flickering computer screen in front, back turned and oblivious. In one soundless fluid motion, Ken managed to cover the vast expanse of the room and grabbed hold of the person, trying to pin him down. One tumbled clumsily, one yelped in shock and they both landed heavily next to the upturned chair whose wheels were still turning merrily, albeit mockingly.

**Target found.**

**- ß -**

Oops !

**- ß -**

"Itai !" squealed the fallen target.

"Gomen, gomen ne !"

Blinking, both found themselves sprawled undignifiedly on the multi-pattern carpet with Ken looking distinctly uncomfortable and foolish. He failed to carry out the first part of his mission properly. Furthermore, now he was stuck with a very disgruntled and talented in self-defense target with no weapon at all.

"Mou, Ken-kun ! Do you have to ambush me ?"

"Gomen, Omi !" Ken picked himself up hurriedly, offering a tan hand to help the younger boy.

Still muttering curses learned from none other than the expert "Uncle" Youji himself, Omi begrudgingly took the proffered arm and stood, dusting his clothes off for invisible lint and rubbing at multiple sore spots. He did not appreciate being tackled to the ground at nine in the evening with an empty stomach growling for dinner.

"Anything you want, Ken-kun ? Youji-kun went to get dinner, it's his fault that we are starving."

"Nothing, really. Nothing. I, erm... just wanted to..."

Trained ears suddenly perked up, detecting something different and pressing in the other's tone. Omi softened his annoyed countenance and tugged at a blue shirt hem gently. "Wanted to what Ken-kun ?"

Now the totally brash, confident and hotheaded Siberian was replaced with a docile, over-naive and timid Ken. He stared at the worn carpet, scuffling his slippers together, nervous fingers testing the elasticity of his cotton shirt, trying to evade answering Omi's question voluntarily.

"A-ask you when dinner would be here," he finished lamely, ready to turn tail at any given moment.

"Ken-kun !" The youth admonished, training beseeching blue eyes on his already very uncomfortable housemate, batting thick eyelashes for added effect. "Wanted to what ?"

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Ken fell back onto the sofa in defeat, complaining at the injustice, "You don't play fair, Omitchi." 

"You don't either, Ken-kun. Can we just go on ? You wanted to ?"

A tormented groan. "T-to ask you a few questions, that's all."

"Okay," Omi plopped down next to Ken without any invitation, waiting expectantly, studying the fidgeting individual toying with frayed cushion tassels. "Go ahead."

"Ja," Ken cleared his throat. "Is Youji-kun treating you okay ?"

Omi nodded slowly, somewhat unsure where this line of questioning was heading. "He is, of course. Why wouldn't he ?"

"Well, just curious, you know. Wouldn't it be like, weird ?"

"Weird ?" The blond echoed in bewilderment.

More uneasy twiddling of tassels ensued. During the silent duration, Omi decided he had to buy new cushion covers in view of the abuse dished out on the current ones. Finally, a reluctant explanation was given. 

"You know, I mean, you both are guys and all..."

"But, I thought you were okay with it ?" Omi's bottom lip started to give off an imperceptible tremble. He thought Ken approved of his relationship with Youji, yet now was expressing that he found it a weird thing.

Noticing how upset Omi was working himself up, Ken hastily tried to correct his last reply, waving his arms around haphazardly for added emphasis. 

"Iie, iie, Omi, I didn't mean it that way. I was just wondering how it feels like, you know. I mean, both of you are guys and stuff like that. Just curious."

"Oh." A very relieved sigh escaped those pouting lips. "It doesn't feel weird, if that's what you want to know, Ken-kun."

"Is it normal for this to happen ?"

"I guess." Omi admitted. "Provided there's mutual attraction. It is a rather hard fact to accept, though"

Ken nodded thoughtfully, digesting the information Omi was willing to pass to him. 

// Maybe, maybe... //

// Not likely. //

The brunette groaned softly. Even his sub-consciousness was not willing to help him, not even by offering some encouraging words and support. 

"Why the questions ?" Came the abrupt curious query.

Ken squirmed nervously under the inquisitive stare. How in the world was he going to answer the question ? That he might have feelings for another **guy **? That somehow by means of a rather sacrificial rescue attempt on a certain person's side had lead him to feel something other than the best friend kind of friendship for that person ? 

Him, Hidaka Ken, the fierce, tiger-clawed, soccer-playing, one hell of a goalkeeper, sleek and skillful Siberian but unbearably naive **uke** guy ...

// Hey hey, wait a second, where did uke come from ? Or naive ? //

// Are you trying to defy the laws of your existence, Kenken ? //

// I give up. //

"Er, Ken-kun ?" Omi waved a hesitant hand in front Ken's spaced out eyes. He studied the brunette enquiringly, thoughtfully. Sometimes, the elder's gullibility never ceases to amaze him, until to the point that he was not sure that if Ken was indeed nineteen and older than him.

"**Ken-kun** **!**"

Blinking in surprise, Ken turned his wandered attention back to Omi, seeing and not liking the odd understanding shine in the student's clear blue eyes.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, got caught somewhere in weirdo land."

"It's okay."

"Okay."

Omi beamed brightly, shyly pulling at a wisp of escaped blond hair and tucking it behind his ear. "It's a wonderful thing, you know. To be with Youji-kun."

Ken smiled at the sweetness and yet sighed in despair, envying the different glowing happiness emitting from Omi since Youji came by. He wished that someday, maybe he too could own that radiance for himself. "Demo, Omi... it just seems so wrong, so not normal..."

"Then, am I horrendously abnormal to you, Ken-kun ? And I am taking Youji-kun on a Martian flight with me ?" Omi countered in a wounded tone, yet could not keep himself from being highly amused.

Another mistake by Hidaka Ken. Score two for the dunce. He shook his head slowly, unsure of how to word everything he tried to say without it ending up as an insult.

"Iie, Omi. With you and Youji, it just seems so natural, so like it was meant to be." Trembling hands laced into tangles of thick brown hair, raking the stray strands in hopelessness. "Just different. Normal."

Speechless with wonder, touched, Omi nodded mechanically, wincing in pain when he realized what Ken was trying to say. He reached out a hand, gripping the older teen's icy calloused fingers in his own, willing the other comfort in reciprocated comprehension.

"And you don't see how this could work out," Omi murmured softly, blinking through his misty vision. "Between you and Aya-kun."

"Hai." A quiet reluctant confession was at last dragged out. Then, those hazel eyes rapidly widened in surprise, head cocked questioningly at the statement. 

How did Omi know ? No one was supposed to know. No one was supposed to know how stupid and dumb he was to fall head over heels for a frosted sculpture. Or maybe a thawing frosted sculpture since Aya had been changing when his imouto woke up from her long coma and continued with her studies. A small sad smile curved across his face. Aya was friendlier now, his main source of worry being safe and sound, back to her normal brother bossing days.

"Demo, for better or worst, it will work out."

A sliver of hope was offered generously and Ken could only accept, squeezing the fingers that laced companionably with his. "Hai. I guess."

A short hush followed, each wallowing in their own thoughts before Omi piqued up solemnly, fervently tugging at Ken's fingers. "Promise me one thing, Ken-kun ?"

"Which is ?"

"Promise me that you'll never give up, no matter what ?"

Ken swallowed thickly, all of a sudden fantastically interested in counting the different coloured threads used in the cushion cover's geometrical pattern than in anything else. He calculated them blindly, mind spinning somewhere else.

// How about when it hurts too much, Omi ? //

// How about when I can't handle it anymore ? //

"I... I can't promise you that, Omi."

Omi sighed gently in acceptance. He knew he should not ask so much out of Ken, not when the upset person was still perplexed by the whole situation himself. He dwelled on the options, thinking, wanting everything to work out fine, and grinning when it came to him.

"Then, promise me you will try ?"

Ken grinned mutedly, thankful for Omi's thoughtfulness. This he could do. "Aa. I will."

"Naa, try what ?" A deep masculine voice resounded through the basement, butting into the conversation without as much as a by your leave.

The two younger members of Weiss jumped in astonishment, turning to crane necks at the shoulder-length blond haired man leaning against one part of the cream coloured wall. They had not noticed a third person there. With a delighted squeal, Omi bounded clear of the sofa and ran right into Youji, eliciting an unflattering 'oomfh' from the lanky male.

"Easy on the elderly, Chibi." Youji laughed, ruffling the wheat blond curls of his koibito before turning towards Ken.

"How's it going, man ?"

"Er, fine ?" Ken offered and sneaked a glance at Omi, hoping that he could get Youji off the track of their earlier discussion. Omi acknowledged with a nod.

"Yupe, he's fine, I'm fine. Now dinner, Youji-kun. I'm starving." The slight youth tried to drag the protesting man away and into the kitchen.

"Wait, wait. You haven't answered my questions."

"What question ?" Omi asked impatiently.

"What did you two promise to try ?"

"Nothing !" Both the conspirators chorused immediately, cheeks gradually tinted faintly with pink that earned them a curious look from the enquirer.

"Not going to tell me ?"

"We did nothing !"

Youji winked mischievously. "Aha, I think I know what was going on."

"What could you possibly know, Kudou ?" Another voice chipped in.

Now three of them jumped, with Omi bumping his head into Youji's chin while Ken, who could recognize the voice anywhere began to wish that he was invisible. He tried to mentally conjure up any magical tools to hack a hole open on the floor for the purpose of swallowing himself up.

"Aya-kun !".

"Ah, Fujimiya, you're back. You have right on the dot timing." Youji chortled with glee.

A dark sense of foreboding popped up as red alert warnings in Ken's mind and he made a move to evacuate the area as soon as possible. But when Youji wants you to stay, you had to. And so Ken stood there silently, praying incessantly that Youji had not heard much of the conversation and vainly ignoring the countless irritating alarms going off in his head at three-second intervals.

"Out with it then, Kudou."

"I know something that you don't know, Aya. Finally, you smart-ass."

"Youji-kun ! Dinner, now !" The whining tone had a razor edge to it.

However, when Kudou Youji has that little devilish streak running through him at top speed, coupled with a good setting and good reason to tease Ken, one can be sure he will go on with it, no matter how many threats his little Omitchi could throw.

"Want to know ?"

"Yes !"

"No !"

"Youji-kun !"

Grinning to himself that his latest fabricated mistruth was one of the best he ever thought up, Youji could not wait to see what would happen. He took a deep breath, ignored the negative answers and publicly declared it out.

**"Ken loves Aya."**

In the first five seconds after that, the protests stopped and the listeners froze in disbelief. Hushed silence hung over the living room, glazing over three immediately statued people and one smirking ex-playboy. Then, Omi almost tore Youji's shirt in soundless shock, Aya's eyebrows knitted together in a frown and Ken just stood rooted there, brown orbs wide with anger, amazement and betrayal, swinging wildly to land on the other three.

"What ? It's true ?" Youji spluttered haplessly, pinned down by intense stares he was receiving.

// How did he know ? //

// Try keeping things to yourself next time. It works, you know. //

Abruptly suffering from speech impediment, Ken could only object in weak defiance, words coming out in a broken stammers. "T-that is n-not tr-true. Yo-you-jee-kuun. Not tr-true at all."

Blank gazes turned their focus on him, causing him to gulp uneasily, unable to meet their stares.

Turning, Ken fled up the spiral stairs before Omi could call out, stumbling and hurting himself on the steps in his haste but not quite caring. Let it hurt, as long as they never know about it and never see these falling tears. No physical pain could hurt as much.

// I am betrayed. Again. //

**- ß -**

He stared out in the gloomy darkness of the room, looking pointedly past the shuttered Venetian blinds, sighing heavily. Meditation had not worked, arranging another ikebana pricked his fingers, reading came in blurred words and even juggling a soccer ball had hit him right on the head. After all those activities, he could still not shake his thoughts away from how dumb he acted and how he had allowed his gut instinct to rule over mind.

Whatever had possessed him to even have that conversation with Omi, he did not know. All he knew was that he fully regretted it now. Regretted that he ran away instead of staying and playing nonchalance. Regretted that he had to fall for Aya in the first place. 

Speaking of Aya, he knew Aya would not be amused with that dumb lie. Even if he was less uptight and had began to joke around more, this kind of stunt was a definitely forbidden in the Fujimiya Aya's Book of Antics and Pranks. 

Nevertheless, somehow, Ken felt thankful to Youji. In the blond's fooling around, the subject had slipped and it turned out that Aya was not disgusted, merely miffed, irritated. The matter was shelved by the redhead, minutes after it happened. It was just a joke after all.

// Or was it not ? //

He sat on his messed-up bed, giving up on churning out any more other witty distractions, resigning to just listen to the windy bellows outside, rattling on the window panes. When sounds of a very loud Omi reprimanding Youji about his devil may care attitude floated up from the kitchen, he managed a feeble smirk at Youji's expense. 

"Youji-kun ! Hidoi ! Baka to hidoi !" *smack* *punch*

"I didn't mean it ! It was a joke ! Itai !"

"Joke ? You call that a joke ?" *thud* *bop*

"Ow, ow ! A fluke, Omitchi ! Wild guess !"

"You didn't have to blurt it out like a public announcer ! How would you feel if I told them something embarrassing about you ?" *bonk* *kerplunk*

"Omitchi !"

The other sounds were then subdued as Youji promptly clamped his hand firmly over Omi's mouth, silencing him against saying anything vaguely mortifying. Altogether, there was an important lesson learnt there, though. When one messes with an exceedingly patient, overly genki little bishounen, the return will be guaranteed very unpleasant.

The chirping voice appeared minutes later, sounding closer now. Knocks then rapped on his door, muffled voice asking if he changed his mind and wanted to have dinner. Ken opened it reluctantly, standing awkwardly at the entrance of his unlit room, politely refusing even as his stomach grumbled in indignant protests.

Behind Omi, a shamefaced Youji appeared, apologizing for his clowning around to which Ken could only sigh in forgiveness. A plastered on smile here, another one of his childish jokes there and he sent the reasonably assured worrywart Omi off for his weekly night-out with the repentant ex-playboy.

With nothing better to do other than to wallow knee deep in self-misery, he plucked a handful of freshly laundered garments and stepped into the bathroom, shower sounding as an acceptable activity. Bright lights hurt his eyes as he stepped into the corridor, mentally urging himself at each quiet measured step to stop thinking about a certain redhead just one door away.

Safely in the bathroom, he breathed in relief. Self-control had worked for a moment there. But it was so close, too close for comfort as he almost made a beeline for his room at the sound of a tiny creak. Cold tiles felt warm beneath his numb feet as he turned the nozzle onto full blast.

Groaning, Ken buried his face in his hands, unsure of what to do, welcoming the cold unforgiving droplets beating onto his bare back. How would Aya react to the truth ? He had been contented to admire from afar, to share the offered friendship without asking for more. He did not want it to change for the worst. Maybe he could explain to Aya. Justify the proclamation Youji made. After that, things will turn out fine.

// Just like it used to be. //

Explain some words, his actions. Tell him anything. Do something. He would face Aya, later, and tell him...

// And then, hopefully, it wouldn't hurt anymore. //

**- ß -**

There was light coming from under the door, escaping through the small vent, giving sign that there was indeed an occupant in the room. Ken wiped cold sweat from his brow, so soon after a bath, feeling chills running merrily rampant down the length of his spine.

"Uhm, Aya ?" he managed to croak out, white knuckles finally rapping on the wooden door after numerous false starts. "It's me. Can I come in ?"

The waiting began. He could hear and could imagine Aya languidly raising his head from the book he was reading, puffing those annoying crimson bangs away from obscuring his vision before opening his mouth to ask who's there. But Ken knew better than that, he could give the answer even before the question was asked. There were other countless things that Ken knew about Aya until a look between them could suffice as a question.

"Aa, come in."

Shaking hands gripped the doorknob tightly, one that he opened so many other times before and yet never felt the hostility of its metallic chill. He nodded blindly against the dark timber as if to reassure himself, then flushed, angrily berated himself for his stupidity.

// No one can see you out here. //

After a horribly stretched out minute, the doorknob slipped from his severe grip, inquiringly opened from the other side. Questioningly amused amethysts peered down at him, half read book in one hand, door in the other, waiting expectantly for a response. Sharp stolen glances taking in the rigid stance and the giveaway pink that so often found their way to those features.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand there all day, Ken ?"

"H-hai !" Teeth gritted forcefully to keep them from chattering, the lithe lad moved cautiously, gingerly stepping into the familiar room, mindful to keep a safe distance between himself and the redhead.

He jolted when the door closed with a muffled thud, grimacing at how loud the frantic thumping of his heart sounded in the tranquil room, wood shut against outside noise. Then, he practically leapt two feet into the air when a warm hand alighted on his shoulder, urging him to take a seat.

Although desperately needing any support to stand, Ken declined swiftly, distraught, scooting away from the offending hand. Aya raised his hands in discernment, backing off to move onto the couch which he occupied earlier, leaving the other standing perturbed, shifting from side to side.

"Ken..."

"Aya..."

"You first."

Pink tongue darted out to lick dry parched lips, hesitant voice unsure of how to speak. Inner debates was still raging wildly, fighting for the right thing to say. He was trying to buy more time before he had to voice out anything.

"A-Aya..."

"Hai ?"

"A-Aya... Aya-chan. Genki desu ka ?" There. He got the extra time he wanted.

A fleeting look of dismal impatience crossed the passive face, so fast it was almost invisible. "Aya-chan ? She's fine. Finding dorm life exciting."

"That's good."

"Un."

Ken fidgeted. Now what ? Aya only had one sister and his parents were gone. He could not start enquiring about the Fujimiya clan's well being whenever he wanted to escape from facing the reality ten seconds later than he was supposed to.

"Actually, Aya," he wavered, circulation almost grinding to a halt at the intense burning look directed at him. Ken breathed with difficulty, wondering what could possibly be the cause of that, yearning badly to be able to decipher that rare gaze. "I... I wanted you to know that what Youji-kun said just now is ..." 

// Can I believe myself ? //

"Is... ?" 

He looked down, feeling guilt washing over him in torrents, managing only to continue in a small meek voice. **"Is actually false. Not true at all."**

Clouded purple orbs scrutinized the younger boy in silence, cringing slightly at the sight of hands being wrung mercilessly, threatening to stretch the long sleeved fabric into disfigurement. He wanted to do something, anything to change the events that were bound to follow soon after. Something in his gut feeling told him that the solid wall of their friendship built over the time would inevitably change. 

But how could one refuse the pleading earnest look that brimmed with suspicious sparkles and not give in to what was requested ? Give in to what was wanted to be heard ? Maybe what that was for the best. Those liquid chocolate took hold of him, unknowingly imploring.

// Please, Aya... believe me. //

Aya relented, he had to. However, for a little moment there, he had hoped, had almost believed...

"Aa. I know that."

The brunette tensed momentarily, movements then slacking off, breathing a sigh of relief. Everything would be better, would work out. Aya did believe him. What Youji said was just a lie, an untruth, something created in a fit of fun. 

"You should ask Youji to stop all those teasing, ne ?"

Rolling his eyes upwards, the victim let out a sarcastic puff of breath, legs folding behind him to take his rightful place on the couch. "Youji-kun ? Leave me alone ? No way ! Not even if Omi danced in front of him wearing nothing but the laptop."

"How sure are you about that ?" Aya snickered fiendishly.

Thoughtfully trying to picture the scene, Ken burst out laughing, dragging Aya with him into throes of ridiculous comments. The much-needed medium to neutralize the smothering tension found in pure mirth.

"Anyway, you shouldn't let Youji and his dumb mockery get to you, ne ?" Aya leaned closer to the seated teen to run a pale hand through the thick chestnut hair, ruffling the damp strands in an affectionate manner.

// Nani ? //

"H-h-hai..."

Actions that surprised both of them, products of attempted failure at resisting temptation. Aya paled swiftly when realization hit, retreating to the other end of the couch, muttering curtly, "See that it stays that way."

"Hai."

Blink. Stare. Gape. Gawk. Blush. All those feats followed in the exact order and repeated themselves as he watched Aya pluck the book-stopper and continued where he left off from reading, incidents a few seconds ago affecting the leader of Weiss like a glass of water poured into the ocean. No difference, no impact, no meaning. He was used to it.

His scalp was still tingling from the contact, brain totally fried and befuddled. Ken felt a strange urge to fall onto his knees and weep shamelessly. A simple touch was enough to send him hoping, to open up new feelings, creating new aches and yearnings. Why did that have to happen ?

The air in the well-ventilated room grew oppressive, suffocating, as Ken squeezed his eyes shut, desperately needing to breathe. He did not belong here, not with Aya and those peculiar feelings coursing through him. He knew he had feelings for Aya, he had come to term with them a long time ago, yet an undying spark had been ignited moments ago, an unwelcome addition.

He made a barely audible strangled sound, standing up far too quickly, hurriedly muttering excuses and apologies about wanting to catch a soccer rerun. Then, he fled for the second time that night. Fleeing from overwhelming feelings and utter confusion. The door closed behind him in a hurry, scrambling for a false sense of security. He leaned back against the wood, breathing coming in harsh ragged breaths, vision shut to keep the world from spinning madly.

If he had waited a little longer, hesitant in choice to bang or not to bang the door, he would have seen the look of pained concern and defeat on Aya's pale features as the redhead bent down to pick up the discarded bookmark that Ken had fiddled with just seconds ago. 

If the door was heavier and was shut a few seconds later, he would not have missed the way Aya traced a finger over the words - "Don't read until your eyes fall out, Aya" from Ken - etched on the slip of card crowned by ribbon ends. Ken had painstakingly made it for Aya after hearing him complain endlessly about lost last-read pages.

But Ken did not see all those little betraying expressions, and that made all the difference in the world as he bonelessly slid down the side, crumpled face hidden between shaking arms. Strong yet silent sobs wrecked the frail body. Hopelessly infatuated.

// Why does it hurt... so much more ? //

**- ß -**

Merry jingles from the wind-chime (a gift from Aya-chan) twinkled cheerfully in the shady emptiness of the Koneko, illuminated softly by the streetlights outside. Two figures stepped in from the icy midnight breeze, chuckles and smiles never leaving chilled lips. 

After discarding their jackets, Youji directed the little one to bed, full of maternal authority, smacking Omi lightly on the back. The latter grimaced at the mention of work, then laughed good-naturedly when the lanky blond pulled him into a loose embrace, slowly making their way up the stairs. 

"Bed, Chibi. It's too late to do anything else. Homework first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yotan... you're the one who wanted to hang out at the cafe, not me." Omi whined, shuddering at the thought of rising early on a Sunday morning.

"Saa, are you sure you can finish them if you sleep in ?"

"Hai. I can. Demo..."

Youji paused in mid-stride, waiting, seeing the worried look Omi was casting.

"Do you think it's advisable to leave Aya-kun and Ken-kun for the first shift tomorrow ?"

"Why not ? They have been doing it for a year now, so we could sleep in."

The younger nodded as he took the next step up, smiling at the thought of how kind those two had been. "True. But there's something you don't know, Yotan. Something has changed."

"What could have ... ?" Youji trailed off as they reached the landing of the sleeping quarters, any other further comments promptly lodged and stuffed back into his throat, finally understanding what destruction he had done to his other housemates.

Guilt crashed heavily, slicing through at the pitiful sight of the brunette, sprawled in helplessness and utter defeat at Aya's doorway, partially hidden face streaked with dried tears, eyes closed in disturbed sleep.

This was the last thing he wanted to happen when he pulled the prank on Ken, he never knew it have this impact on the friendship between the two. He thought it was just plain funny, the way he caught Ken staring thoughtfully at Aya when the other was not looking, or had not minded. He had never wanted to hurt both of them with that ridiculous remark. But most of all, he had never even expected it to be so true.

"O-kami-sama !"

"I-I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Wouldn't end this way." Omi turned away, eyes clouded with swimming tears.

**Disbelief**.

"You knew, Omitchi ? And you never told me ? If I had known, I wouldn't have made that dumb joke, I wouldn't have done that. This wouldn't have happened." Uncharacteristic babblings emitted from Youji, tinged with bluish gray sorrow.

"Saa, it's okay Youji-kun. Just leave, please ? I'll take care of this."

"Demo..." Older and wiser but not without weakness, Youji faltered at the appealing cerulean glance, defeated. He gave Omi an encouraging squeeze on a pliant arm and disappeared backwards into his room, remorse weighing down each step.

The faint click of the bolt hitting home brought Omi into motion. If Youji was hanging around, chances were there will be a bloody injured Casanova on the floor with the highest compliments of Abyssinian's katana. He lifted a hand to knock softly on the door, careful not to wake Ken up. Feet shuffling sounds drifted through the wood and seconds later a tousled headed youth peered out owlishly.

"Aya-kun." Soft, quiet, urgent.

"Nan dayo ?"

Small but wiry arms dragged the half asleep person out, one thumb cocked towards the floor haplessly. Tired eyes immediately widened, mouth opened to form a wordless question. Bewildered. Not comprehending why Ken was slumped at the entrance of his room when the boy took off hours earlier to catch the said soccer rerun. 

"Naa, did you guys have a fight ?"

Crimson bangs flew as Aya snapped his up at the question, fiery ambers dancing in his violet eyes. **"Iie, we never fight."** A simple statement.

"Demo, doushite... ?"

Head lowered back to the figure on the floor, bending, scooping the slumbering boy up in his arms, a ghost of a smile briefly tracing a line across his face. He moved to return to his room, pausing to look back at Omi.

"I'll take over from here."

The younger boy could only agree, problems were best left to be solved by the people involved. He hesitated, then halted Aya with a small tap on the shoulder. **"Douka... douka kare wo tasukete."**

Aya grunted, partly in acknowledgement and partly because of the weight shift in his arms. "Go to bed, Omi. It's late."

"Hai. Ja, oyasumi."

"Un."

Fighting back tears, Omi melted into the shadows, silently standing, watching Aya struggling to move Ken into his room. The icy aloof pretense was gone, replaced by something different, almost tender in its wake. He knew Aya was strong enough to pick up any of them in a fireman's hold within a two-second notice, yes, even Youji, but now he was not doing so. Instead, he slung one limp arm across the shoulders, cheek resting on chest, gently pulling the sleeper in.

It was time to leave, before Aya noticed him and brought out that infamous katana. Omi trotted off quietly, detouring to Youji's room, hope bursting in his little heart. 

Maybe now, things would be better.

**- ß -**

A sudden sound unceremoniously hauled him out from the dreamy wonderland limbo. He shot up, alert, searching for the unusual noise, something that sounded almost like an infuriated growl. Then, he realized he was not sitting in his own bed, not swathed with his own cotton sheets. Startled gaze swept across the dark room in fright, feeling goose bumps pop up by the dozen as it landed on a particular sight.

Glinting maroon eyes, almost blood red in fury, flashed dangerously in the dim light, piercing right through him. Those arched brows curved in a frown, the grim mouth set in a thin line and that long velvet midnight trench coat sprinkled liberally with buckles reminded him of someone familiar, someone he knew and adored. Yet it was not who it seemed to be. 

"Ki-kimi wa dare ?" Ken croaked.

The person favoured him a malicious scowl, crossing over the empty room, coming far too close for comfort. Ken inched back in alarm, despairing when his back connected with the steel rail of the bed, beads of cold sweat making their appearance. Hot breath tickled his face as the person leaned close, their noses almost touching, strong grip pinning him down from moving.

"Ore wa Fujimiya Aya desu."

"Aya ?" 

// What is going on ? //

This Aya - is this even Aya ? - was strong, very strong, almost inhumane in force.

"Hai. Aya desu. Ran desu."

// Masaka. //

"Aya... ? Ran... ?" Ken repeated dumbly. Two names, one person. But, who was this someone who called himself Aya ? "You are not him."

"Urusai." A coarse palm lashed out, connecting sharply with Ken's cheekbone, sending him backwards to hit the wall with a hollow thump. The receiver bit his lip in pain, drawing blood, inaudible moans escaping from reddened mouth.

"Do you know what happens to people like you ?" 

Still not fully recovered from the first assault, Ken almost yelped when his assailant grabbed hold of his head, yanking his hair fiercely, biting down on the exposed sensitive flesh of his throat. He was immobilized, thoughts jammed and could only feel numbing pain while trying to bravely hold back tears.

"Yaa-ya-me-ro..." he begged brokenly, wanting this to stop, not comprehending the situation of why he was being treated this way. As a toy, perhaps. This creature could not, could never be Aya.

"Do you know what happens to people who love me ?"

// **Love ?** //

Shock. He tensed, trying to speak, to deny the fact when a mouth roughly covered his, silencing him effectively. Seeking but not giving, biting in anger. Tears that had been held back flowed freely now, feeling something breaking inside. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Aya's caresses could never be like this. This lips were cold, brutal and merciless, crushing down until he groped for air.

"Aaa... yaa..."

"Do you know ?"

Heavy weight was lifted from his side, the offending mouth leaving, trickling blood dripped on his shirt. Ken opened his eyes in surprise at the release, feeling apprehension gripping tightly onto him. The person rocked back on his heels, wicked smile present, grinning like a hunter studying its prey.

**"They die."**

Then, Ken saw the katana.

**- ß -**

"Aya ?"

Deep amber eyelashes twitched repeatedly, telltale cracks forming between closed lids. He jolted awake on hearing his name being called, blinking, adjusting to the small amount of light available in the room.

"Aya... ? Ran... ?"

He froze. The plaintive voice asking and searching. Only a selected few knew his real name of his former self before he took up his sister's identity. In Weiss, only two souls did. One was him, and the other was Ken.

Ken.

Aya jumped up, scrambling to get to the sleeping teen, madly trying to dislodge his feet from the tangle of blankets surrounding him. Succeeding, he rushed to the bed, leaning heavily on the side table to catch his breath and a sight of Ken, only to wish that he were somewhere else instead.

A tortured frown marred the contorted face, body twisting, struggling between covers as if trying to shake off an unseen enemy. Distressed appeals requested a stop, to end whatever that was happening, calling out his name in a plea.

That was the last straw. Something bad was going on and Aya did not like one bit of it. Out of his sensible wits, he took hold of the writhing figure and gave him a thorough shake, frantically repeating Ken's name over and over again.

"Wake up !"

Terrified bronzed eyes shot open, jostling up, throwing panicky glances around. Tiny shimmers of sweat covered the skin with a translucent sheen, nostrils flaring at the coppery smell of blood. He saw the redheaded figure hovering before him, dread washing over, feeling the omnipresent crush of bone against him. He cowered back, arms raised in defense, pressing closely to the cold wall, trembling in utter fright.

"Ken ?" A pale hand reached out, only to be swatted nervously away.

Pain reaffirmed itself, moans echoing in his mind. Images of a vice grip that left him with countless bruised spots, breathlessness, a knee into his chest to stop him from fighting.

"Ya-yamero. Onegai... Go away." 

// No more... please. //

"What happened, Ken ?"

The upset teen, very much resembling a lost and bereft child drew whatever pillows, sheets and covers within reach closer, wrapping himself in a little cocoon at the nook of the wall, actions leaving a painful question mark on Aya.

"Go away, please."

Aya moved closer, gently, and after many futile attempts was able to purchase a hold on the edgy person.

"Ken, daijoubu ka ?"

"No !"

He struggled wildly against the grip, fear clouding up his eyes, tense and ready for the attack, not wanting to endure a second round. But the attack never came as Aya backed off, surprised and worried. He stopped thrashing around, chest welling with detained sobs to look up at the blurry shape of the face close to his. 

"Don't touch me. Please. No more." Guttural pleas repeated itself, chanting almost as if it was a mantra. He hissed, drawing breath between gritted teeth, memory flooding back to his mind's eyes unbidden, seeing that cold scarlet gaze fill with hatred, with a wish to hurt, with an intent for blood.

"Kami-sama. What happened, Ken ? Gomen ne..." Weight shifted onto the mattress, perching on the side, thoughts swirling in a puzzled haze. 

Gomen ne ? This Aya apologized ? Brown eyes blinked, a semblance of saneness slowly returning to them, terror gradually fading into the background, mocking flashes cut off.

"A-Aya ?" Uncertain fingers raised in question, shyly fluttering over Aya's face. "Is that you, Aya ?"

"Yeah, it's me, Ken. I'm here."

Teeth bit onto already bleeding lips, doubtful. "Which Aya are you ?"

That question delivered a hefty blow to Aya's abysmal eloquence. How was he supposed to answer that question ? A childlike question, yet different. The query needed an answer, but Aya was not sure how to provide it. He furrowed his brows in concentration, rattling off.

"Fujimiya Aya, Fujimiya Ran, Abyssinian, Rook of Crashers, brother of Aya-chan, stick shoved-up-his-ass leader of Weiss," Aya rolled off, mentally ticking off a list of his identities. "And, best friend of Hidaka Ken."

A watery smile.

"Aya... it's really you."

"Aa."

Immeasurable relief flooded through, rigid tension giving way to limp tiredness. Seeing that, Aya moved closer, pulling the yielding figure towards him. He uncurled those balled-up fists gripping onto fabric, rubbing the scratch marks left by despairing nails, waiting for Ken's breathing to smooth out, allowing a short silent period to past. 

"What happened ?"

Ken squirmed uneasily. "It's just a nightmare. Nothing more."

"Tell me." 

He turned away from Aya, eyes shut tightly against visions that threatened to engulf him in their lurid dancing, not wanting to tell, but could not refuse the request. A hand covered his, and his mind almost screamed in panic, the detested tickle of hot breath haunting him. He urged control, alarm subsiding only when he realized that the hand it did not seize his viciously, but rather in a coaxing soothing manner.

"I dreamt about you."

Aya kept his silence dutifully, waiting, nodding to urge the continuation of the story. He watched the shaking body pressed close to the wall, pitifully defenseless, which bore a scant resemblance to the friend he knew and fought beside. And Aya hated that. He hated the paleness of Ken's skin, the bloodshot eyes, the smell of fright in the air and most of all he hated himself because he could do nothing about it.

"H-he told me his name was Aya. But the person could not be you." Hazel eyes widened momentarily, anxiously wanting to make sure that Aya was there. "He was horrible, and he hated me..."

Slowly, resolve weakening, Aya sank to his knees on the bed, placing one arm on either side of Ken's body to gather him, covers and all into his arms. Ken's breath rasped in his throat, a weak, futile plea stifled, flagging arms clasped loosely in hands bigger than his.

Aya could feel Ken's heart beating faster as he arched, trying to break free, twisting, taxing his strength against the older man. The aching muscles convulsed, protesting and for a moment, Aya almost lost his hold on those delicate wrists. Then all the erected defenses crumpled and Ken went flaccid, falling back, reluctant sobs breaking unevenly onto the surface. 

// Do you know what happens to people who love me ? //

"He wanted to **kill** me."

Gazing down onto the hidden shadowed face, Aya felt a tidal surge of emotions - tenderness, confusion and anxiety - that had tormented him for so long rushing through him, feelings that could not be ignored any longer. 

"Doushite ?" he whispered, hand reaching up to gently brush a strand of damp hair away from the closed eyes, his own body rocked by the force of sobs. **"Doushite kare wa kimi wo korosou to shita no ?"**

// They die. //

A faint whimper emitted from those bruised lips, trembling fingers clutching onto Aya's shirt, nudging closer, desperately seeking for comfort. He shook his head obstinately, unwilling to go on, tears streaking a wet soaked path on the fabric.

Aya found himself whispering little bits of encouragement and soft reassurances, arms tightening around the boy, fear creeping into his own joints at the thought of Ken dreaming about him wanting to kill Ken. Whatever for ?

"Suki nan dayo."

"Nani ?"

Ken sniffled, breathing a long shivering sigh. Would Aya understand ? 

**"He wanted to kill me... because I love you."**

That was the last thing he expected to hear. He tensed, mouth gaping as Ken's fingers dug into his shirt, his body huddled, bent into his own. Aya felt dampness seeping into his skin from salty tears, silent sobs, stroking the boy's back dumbly, thoughts scattered like cherry blossoms in April. Brain courteously notifying him that what Youji had said was true, true and gloriously true.

"Ken."

// You couldn't love me Aya. //

There was no response, none except for soundless shudders that shattered his soul. He could feel Ken struggling for self-control, alert and ready to flee from rejection. He released the embrace, wanting to see Ken's face, only to have himself pulled back in despair, the other not ready to let go.

// But, at least, do me a favour. //

"Onegai, Aya. Just a little longer." The cracked plea reached his ears, voice heavy with misery. "Just hold me a little longer, and then I'll leave. Onegai..."

Aya sighed, relenting, closing his eyes, deep in thought. They sat silently, locked together, Ken's face buried in Aya's shoulder, having long accepted the fact of unrequited affection, yet just wanting to savour whatever moments he had left. Just let him have his time and he will forget about it tomorrow.

"Naa, Ken."

// That's too fast ! //

"Ten seconds more, onegai..." he murmured, lifting a forlorn head when Aya nudged him in the ribs. "Hmm ?"

**"Can I hold you longer than that ?" **

**- ß -**

**Mission #N3K-2 :** Target, known as Red, is accused of subjecting innocent and hapless victims into labour work with threats and a special weapon, identified as Anatak, which should be avoided for safety precautions. Target must brought down as soon as possible.

**Ninmyu Ryoukai**.

**- ß -**

Another one-man mission without bugnuks. Ken dreaded them as much as he dreaded morning shifts after a soccer marathon. But a job was a job; no complaints should be voiced, lest he got fired. Day missions were few and rare and this was one of them. 

He moved in languid precision, dancing chocolate eyes drinking in the sunlight leisurely, having memorized the layout of the place like the back of his hand. Every twist and turn, every nook and cranny was known.

Sounds cued him into location, the rustle of paper and thudding of heavy objects. Ken could imagine the people working under the rule of the target, constantly being threatened with the - what is its name - yes, the Anatak and shuddered. 

He rounded a corner, feeling adrenalin pumping in his ears, muscles tensed and ready. He was close, he knew, geared up for a skirmish and to defend. He caught sight of the workers shifting goods, their heads barely coming above the pile.

**Target found. **

Standing there, unknown of the lurking danger, surveying the area. Ken was so close, running, breath coming in soft pants, almost there. Just a little bit more and he would topple the target in one of his famous flying tackles. Blood rushed to his face from the exertion of the sudden sprint.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zee...

**"Don't even think about it, koi."**

// Aya hidoi yo. //

Ken skidded into a halt, arms that were raised for a super bombastic morning hug flailing uselessly by his side. A blush burned its way to his face, confronting his other teammates that were already up working and then withered under a certain amused lilac glare.

He meeped sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, offering them a weak grin.  
  
**"Oops !"**

**- o w a r i -**

**7770 words  
Weds Sept 12 - Sat Sept 29 2001**

** **

**- ^ - ^ -**

**Lily:** *blinks dumbly* Wow ~ ! Owarimashou ! *jumps happily*

**Ken:** What ? Who is this crazy person that is writing about us ?

**Ran:** *huggles Ken* Try to forget she drew us too, okay.

**R & K** **:** *smacks forehead* Hontou ni ? Oh my god !!! Tasukete !

**Lily:** *sweatdrops* Oro ~ ! Should I stop ? 

**Mission Lingo :**The codes and stuff used in the mission log.

**#N3K / #N3K-2**

File KEN / KEN-2 = mirrored and numbered

**NA1N-15S-Y8A**

Abyssinian = mirrored and numbered

**0K3N-0K**

KONEKO = mirrored and numbered

**Red**

Nickname because of Aya's hair, pirate-ish, ne ?

**Anatak**

Katana = mirrored

**Jissho :** Nihongo words used in fic. Some meanings are used changeably depending on situation.

**Nimyu Ryoukai**

Mission accepted

**Iie**

No

**Gomen (ne)**

Sorry

**Uke**

Submissive

**Itai**

Ouch ! / It hurts !

**Hai**

Yes

**Ja**

Well…

**Imouto**

Younger sister

**Demo**

But

**Aa / Un**

Yes (male)

**Hidoi**

Evil / cruel / bad

**Baka**

Stupid / idiot

**to**

And

**Ne**

Right ?

**Chibi**

Little One / Small

**Saa**

Come / Let's / Well

**(O) Kami-sama**

(Oh) My God !

**Nan dayo ?**

What is it ?

**Naa**

Hey / Erm

**Doushite**

Why

**Oyasumi (nasai)**

Good night

**Urusai**

Shut up

**Yamero**

Stop

**Onegai**

Please

**Daijoubu ( ka ? )**

Are you okay?/I'm fine

**Nani**

What ?

**Aya desu. Ran desu.**

I am Aya. I am Ran. 

**Kimi wa dare ?**

Who are you ?

**Ore wa Fujimiya Aya desu.**

I am Fujimiya Aya.

**Douka kare wo tasukete.**

Please help him.

**Credits :** My second WK fic ~ Woo hoo ! *glomps* As ever, ichi-man arigatou to Lo-chan for beta-ing this fic, putting up with my writer's block and going crazy with me. *hands Lola an Inu-Yasha plushie* Tomodachi no ichiban ! 

And then, hontou arigatou to all those wonderful people out there who had dropped me a line, bashed me on the head and generally chased all those bloated gray clouds away. You all know who you are ~ gomen ne that I can't name you all (this file is totemo big already) but *big big huggles* love you guys all the same ! *sniffles*

**Notes : **Weiss and all does not belong to me. We all know that, ne ? But they belong to us in our hearts and whenever we believe in them.

This fic is courtesy of my cell phone's light, sore fingers, frizzled hair, one bottle of eye drops and loads of anime songs. 

Comments onegai ~ arigatou ! 

**Name** : Lily  
**Email** : [lily@sushi.co.jp][1]  
**ICQ** : 19112563  
**Url** : [http://www.riyume.f2s.com][2]

- o w a r i . m a s h o u -

   [1]: mailto:lily@sushi.co.jp
   [2]: http://www.riyume.f2s.com



End file.
